Life's Surprises
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 1 in the Frieza saga. Krista Hashiba must make a choice: fight off Frieza or join him?
1. We begin anew...

Life's1

(Time to deviate from my other fics. This is going to get really confusing, so hang on and enjoy the ride. This is going to be REALLY cool. Oh, Kawaiito? This fic is weird. See, Namek has happened, Frieza's only fought Goku and Vegeta, tho. So the type of clash that happened on Namek is, instead, happening in my fic. Just bringing you up to date! )

|R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R||R|

The character "Krista" Belongs to me, as well as most of the beings she encounters save those mentioned in DBZ. If you recognize the banner above or below, would you e-mail me and let me know how OCS is doing?

Now, Krista is the little sister of Touma in this Alternate Universe of my normal fics who's desperate to prove herself in the upcoming battle with Frieza and his men. That's basically all you need to know, I'll fill in the rest in the story.

And I'm sure my avid fic readers must have a good idea of my music choice now!!

(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)(,,,)

Did you forget about me, 

Mr. Duplicity. 

I hate to bug you in the middle

Of dinner…

-You oughta know, Alanis Morisette

"C'mon, Touma, just let me train with you! If you like what you see, then sign me on!"

Touma sighed and pushed his blue hair out of his equally blue eyes. "Krista, we don't have the time or resources to let you train with us. The senshi and us troopers are busy enough as it is without grading you on a punch."

Krista snorted and flipped her own longer version of Touma's hair over her shoulder with a pale hand.

"Fine, then, big brother. I'll train on my own, And when the time comes, I'll PROVE to you I can fight!"

Seiji walked past and grinned, having caught the last portion of her statement. 

"Mako-chan, you're not, Krista. We'd do anything to be able to enjoy a normal life like you do. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky??" Krista fairly screeched. "How am I lucky when I'm forced to stay behind when the real adventure comes? Fighting a floating candy youma isn't an adventure!"

"You got to fight, didn't you?" Touma asked incredulously. Krista snorted again. 

"One youma. You guys got to go save Chibiusa with Peruru.

I got to stay behind with the cats!!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Luna said. "After all, we are great feline companions."

"You are, Luna, but I want adventure! Excitement! I want to save the world! I mean, Usagi's my age and she's already one of the greatest super heroines the universe has ever known!"

"And the Universe can only handle so many great super heroines, Krista. Take it from me. You're better off living the life you're living now."

"But-"

Touma held up a hand, a sign that the topic was definitely closed. Krista sighed and dropped her head, seeing that it was useless to continue. Touma smiled. 

"Someday you'll see that what I'm doing, I'm doing for you."

"It's not fair! I should be out there training! It's my planet too!!"

"Yes, it is," a soft voice said behind her. She whirled to see Bulma standing there, smiling. She sighed and turned back around. 

"I'm just as good a fighter as he is! I can even wear his armor!"

She sat against a tree. "It's not fair," she muttered again. Bulma sat next to her.

"I've seen you fight. You're good, but Touma has the experience needed to take care of Frieza."

"How am I supposed to gain experience if I never fight? That's like telling a kid he can train pocket monsters, but then only allowing him to battle Caterpies!" 

Bulma laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What would you like to battle?"

"Charizards! Alakazams! Just let me at a Typhlosion or a Steelix!!"

Bulma nodded. "Okay, you're up against the meanest Charizard in the entire galaxy. Yet all you have is one inexperienced Bulbasaur. What would you do? Would you let it battle?"

"Of course not! Bulbasaurs are weak against Charizards, and strong ones are even worse- oh…" she cut herself off, realizing the point Bulma was making. She then shook her head again. 

"It's still not fair. I'm a two badge Squirtle at least."

Bulma giggled, then grew serious. 

"Please listen to me. Listen to your brother. Do not attempt to fight when Frieza comes."

"I was thinking, Zarbon," Frieza said, his eyes fixed image of Earth on the screen before him. "Whether or not to simply rid Earth of all it's inhabitants. It certainly would wipe out the resistance problem we're bound to face."

"You said you wished to raise your power level, sir. What better way to do that then to defeat the most powerful warriors in this galaxy?"

Frieza smiled and chuckled. "Too true, Zarbon. Too true. I suppose I'll let them live, then. Any suggestions on whether or not to dispatch the Ginyu force with us?"

Zarbon glanced at the image, then shook his head, his long green braid sliding slightly. "I don't think it'll be an issue, sir."

Frieza smirked. "And why is that?"

"At the very least, we've Kakarotto and Vegeta to deal with. They're bound to be the strongest warriors we'll face. The rest of the population will be easy."

Frieza chuckled. The warriors on Earth were rumored to be more powerful than him. But he had a feeling that once he got there he would find them to be, compared to him, nothing at all.

"Ja ne, Touma!"

Touma waved from his seat in the jeep. "You be good, Krista. I mean it."

Krista smiled, tossing her bound (barely) hair over her shoulder. "When am I not?"

Shin smiled. "Wrong question to ask, Krista." He turned to Makoto, giving her a quick kiss. "We'll meet you at Hikawa Jinja."

"Can I come?"

Shin sighed. "Gomen, Krista-sama." He said automatically. "I'm afraid we simply can't let you. Mia will be here to pick you up after school. No going to the arcade."

Krista winced. "Take all the fun outta life…" she muttered. Touma shot her a hard look and she fell quiet. Seiji gunned the engine a little. They were due for a practice session with Superman, and it wouldn't do for them to be late. Touma shot him a look as well before kissing his little sister on the forehead. 

"Remember, be good."

Krista smiled innocently. "No problem."

Touma leaned back into the car. "I hope not." He nodded to Seiji, who slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending the car surging forward. Krista waved until they were out of sight, then turned to the other Senshi. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to class!"

Ami nodded. "Yes. I know we've still got 20 minutes, but I've got an AP exam to study for."

Minako smiled. "Ami-chan, you know you'll ace it with no problem."

Krista started into the gates when her bag popped open and all her books spilled out. "Kuso," she muttered, stopping and shoving the various books and other items into her bag. 

"Want some help?" Usagi offered. Krista looked up and smiled. "No, I'll be fine. I'll meet you all inside in a few."

Usagi nodded and the four senshi went inside. Krista finished shoving her books in her bag and quickly turned and began running down the street in the direction that the jeep had been moving, marveling at how well her self-training of her mental powers had been going. Her telekinesis worked like a charm, getting the other senshi out of the way long enough for her to slip away. Touma was going to fry her once he learned she had skipped school again but she knew that the fate of the universe was more important than a few low grades. 

"Quake with fear!"

Ryo glanced the hook hurtling at him out of the corner of his eye and barely managed to dodge before Anubis caught him in the back. Ryo stumbled, but recovered in time to dodge an attack on Naaza's part. He glanced at Seiji and grinned. The two of them launched into a spiral, blades whirling. The shogun

hastened to get out of the way. Sh'ten grinned. 

"That spiral is really coming along, Ryo. You almost got me."

Ryo grinned and picked up a piece of Sh'ten's coat that had been sliced off. "Almost?"

Rajura grinned. "Any closer and there wouldn't be any of you left."

Superman floated down from where he watched the session above them. He nodded his approval to everyone. "Very well done, all of you. Considering the time you had to react, Sh'ten, it's impressive that you came away with no injuries from that last attack."

Sh'ten blinked, then smiled. He wasn't used to getting such high praise. Superman looked at the sun and sighed. "Ten minute break, guys. Then back to work."

Touma took off his helmet and shook his drenched hair off of his forehead. Behind him, he heard soft grunts and rustling. Curious, he crawled through the underbrush to see what was causing it. Probably a small dog or something, he thought. When he reached the area, he stayed low and peered out from behind a few leaves. A pair of slender, pale legs greeted him. Women's legs, obviously. His gaze shifted upwards to settle on the woman's face, and he gasped, nearly seething with rage. He stood up hastily, disrupting the girl's activities and slamming his head on a branch. The girl gasped and blushed crimson. She smiled sweetly. 

"Touma-chan. Heh heh…hi?"

Touma glared at his younger sister. She had skipped school again. He sighed. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Krista sighed and put her hands on her slender hips. 

"Training for the upcoming battle."

Touma glanced around. Weights, 2x4s, and other various strength building objects were lying around. Quite a bit of turf had been torn up, he noticed. She had been doing some jumping and kicking. And the hand prints in the mud showed where she had been doing push-ups. Even the big oak tree in the center of the clearing showed signs of having been the target of her training. He sighed. It was too late for her to go back to school now; she'd have to stay with them for the rest of the day. 

"Fine, you can stay. Gather up your stuff and follow me."

He helped Krista pick up her managerie of sports equipment and carry it over to where a very surprised group of troopers, shogun and superhero waited. Rajura raised a brow. 

"Skip school again?"

Krista smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Then she got defensive. 

"Well, someone's got to help you guys battle! I mean, let's face it. The senshi are all limited to their elements, and each of you only has so much to contribute."

"And how are you any different?" Superman asked softly. Krista grinned. Now was the time to show her brother what she could do. Her eye fell on one of the lighter weights. She squinted at it, mentally willing it into the air. She could dimly hear the gasps of surprise as it obeyed her. She then set it back down again about as gently as an elephant setting down a red hot safe. Superman picked the weight up out of the now slightly dented turf. Krista flushed again. 

"Guess I need to work a bit more." 

Touma was the first to speak. "When did you….I mean, how…I mean, what…."

Krista grinned. "Uh, respectively, a few months ago when I accidentally caused the pipe in the bathroom to burst and I thought it might be useful in the upcoming battle."

"A battle you're not going to fight."

Krista blinked. "What??"

Touma's face was set. "You heard me. This is all the more reason not to let you. If Frieza knew about you, he'd take you back with him, or maybe even kill you if he felt you were enough of a threat. After we defeat Frieza, I'm going to have a talk with Professor Xavier."

Krista sighed. "So you'd rather dump me on the X-men than try to help me gain control of my powers? Yeah, real brotherly of you, Touma. You know what?" She went on, her rage and tone building. "I seriously don't need this. I seriously don't need a brother who's too over-protective to let his 'baby' sister fight in a battle where every man and woman and child counts! I seriously don't need to be told how inexperienced I am when every time I try to change that, I get shot down. That is so it. I'm leaving."

With that she stomped off, sports equipment in tow. Touma started. "Krista! Krista wait!" But she was gone.

It wasn't fair! He was just being stubborn. He HAD to know that he'd need her help in the battle, he'd need everyone's help. And yet, he was resisting. Why? She stopped doing push-ups and sat back with a small grunt. She popped open a bottle of water and took a long drink before capping it and starting her push-ups again. Why hadn't anyone else stood up for her? The shogun especially knew she was capable of fighting, as many times as they had fought in the past. It simply wasn't fair. She reached over for a weight and realized that dusk was setting in. Touma must be worried sick, she thought. She sighed. She wasn't looking forward to going back, but she didn't want to worry her brother too much. With a sigh, she began packing all of her stuff. 

"What on earth did you say to her, Touma?" 

Touma sat, his head in his hands. He didn't know how to answer Ami. He'd been sure that Krista would come back after a few minutes. He'd been prepared to say nothing about it. But when she hadn't come back, he knew she'd been serious. What if something had happened to her and she couldn't come back? Or what if she'd just decided to never come back period? He didn't think he could live with that kind of guilt. 

But he knew, too, that he couldn't live with the guilt of letting his little sister fight and having her killed or captured by Frieza. Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her from getting hurt? 

She does see it, he thought to himself. But she doesn't care if she gets hurt. She only wants to help with the fight, she wants to battle to save Earth. 

"Touma-chan?"

Touma broke out of his reverie and looked up at Ami and blinked. He'd never seen her looking so very sad. "Touma, I want you to go out and look for her. I've never seen you so worried and I can tell it's killing you to just sit here like this."

"Superman's looking," he murmured. Ami shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Touma, you're worried sick. Go look for her!"

Touma sighed, realizing that Ami was right. He stood and grabbed his jacket, prepared to go out. But the knob turned before he could reach it and the door swung open to reveal a very sweaty and tired Krista. She looked up in fear, but was startled when Touma suddenly dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her, sobbing. She blinked, then hugged her big brother back for a moment. Touma pulled away and tried to assume a stern face, but found he couldn't hide the relief he was feeling. 

"Never, ever do that to me again. Ever. I was so worried something had happened, or that you wouldn't come back-"

Krista smiled. "Touma, you worry too much. I can take care of myself, and why wouldn't I come back? I'm home, my friends and family are here."

Touma smiled, then made a snap decision. 

"You've won, Krista. We'll train you along with us."

Krista blinked. "Y-you mean it? You'll let me train?"

Touma smiled wearily. "Yeah, but you'd better be prepared to work."

Krista grinned and hugged her brother. Touma smiled. "And I've got your first assignment you can do right now."

"Really? What?"

"The dishes."


	2. The offer...

life2

Ch. 2

I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough.

But I ain't outta control, just living by my word.

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason.

I've got my way, my own way.

-Yay! I finally learned all the words to "It doesn't matter"

"What is the status of our troops?"

"They're all going through extra training, just like you ordered, sir."

Frieza smiled. "Good. It wouldn't hurt for you to go through it yourself, Zarbon.

"I am sir," Zarbon said. "My own shift in training starts next cycle."

Frieza nodded. "Very good, Zarbon. You know, I was thinking," he continued. "That we would do well to use the dragon balls once we've arrived on Earth. They would make me unbeatable for all eternity if I were immortal."

"Most certainly, sir," Zarbon said. "However I doubt that Vegeta and Kakarotto would make it very easy for us, sir."

Frieza's cruel, thin lips curled up into a smile. "I don't doubt that they will make it somewhat difficult," he said, smirking. "But I'm not concerned. Or do you need reminding of my powers, Zarbon? Perhaps Captain Ginyu would like to take your spot on this mission, you don't seem quite up to it suddenly."

Zarbon went pale. It was bad enough that that idiot, Ginyu had beat him out for the captain job. He didn't need him taking over his regular duties, too. He bowed low. 

"I do not doubt you, sir. Please forgive me if I indicated such."

"You're forgiven," Frieza said almost lazily. He turned to the viewscreen where he had been researching the dragon balls. "But remember: once we get to Earth, those Dragon Balls are mine. Along with anything else I want."

"Now, who can tell me what the American poet Edgar Allen Poe is describing in this verse? What does this raven symbolize? Anyone?"

Krista scribbled down a few notes and listened to her teacher drone on about some dead perv who lived in America a century ago. She'd been training with her brother for a few weeks now and it was definitely starting to show. Her gym teacher had commented on her increased stamina and strength, and the extra sessions with the X-men's Jean Grey were helping her telekinetic powers immensely. She wondered if… It was five minutes till the end of school. She concentrated on the minutes, willing it to speed up. At first, there was no difference. Then, ever so slowly, the minute hand spun a little faster around the clock face until thirty seconds later…

"Ding-dong ding-dong. Ding-dong ding-dong."

Her teacher looked up at the clock in surprise. 

"Oh," he said slowly. "I suppose this means that class is dismissed. I want a two page essay on what the depths of "The Raven" is in your mind." He added as the class scrambled to leave. Outside of the building, Ami looked at Krista accusingly. Krista blinked. 

"What?"

"I know that that was your fault, Krista. My watch is set to standard Japanese time, and so was the school clock."

Krista sighed. "Fine, I'll slow it down five minutes to let it catch up. Satisfied?"

Ami nodded, though she still wore a frown on her face. Usagi rolled her eyes. 

"Let's hit the ice cream store on our way up to Hikawa Jinja. Mamo-chan won't notice if we're a few minutes late."

"No, but Rei-chan will," Minako said. But she was smiling. Krista grinned. 

"Count me in too!"

Makoto nodded. "I wouldn't mind getting some myself."

Ami sighed. "As usual, I'm out voted. Okay, but make mine Rum Raisin!"

"Figures," Rei muttered as the girls arrived five minutes late, finishing the remains of their treat. Usagi stuffed the rest of the cone into her mouth and crunched on it a few times before swallowing it and smiling innocently towards Rei. 

"Come on, Rei-chan, you can't possibly hold an afterschool treat against us."

"Actually she can, as we got out five minutes early, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shot a glowering look at Ami. Rei raised an eyebrow. "And how did you manage that, pray tell?"

Ami nodded over at Krista, who flushed and was suddenly interested in the pavement below her. Touma sighed. 

"You didn't…"

Krista shrugged. "I already promised Ami-chan I'd make it right tomorrow."

"See that you do," Touma said. He turned to the assembled group. "Shall we get started?"

Usagi nodded and took off her brooch. 

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

The rest of the Senshi followed suit. 

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Krista watched, only vaguely interested as the girls turned into the Super Sailorsenshi. Touma grinned and took out his armor orb and transformed. The rest of the Troopers and shogun followed suit. Seiji glanced at Krista. 

"Fighting in that today?" Krista looked down at her school uniform. 

"Why not? A-ko does it all the time."

Seiji grinned. "A-ko also goes through more uniforms in a year than Shou through pizzas on Sundays."

Shou frowned. "I resent that."

Seiji grinned. "I believe we'll begin," he said, turning to Sailorjupiter. He ginned and aimed an attack at her that would have gotten her had she not already jumped out of the way and launched into an attack of her own.

Piccolo looked up at he sensed a sharp increase in the power in the heart of Tokyo. Now what would be causing that increase, he asked himself. He decided he would go and find out. He launched himself into the air and began speeding towards Tokyo. Sensing something behind him, he stopped and waited for the people he knew to be heading his way to catch up. Goku and Gohan, then a few seconds later, Vegeta all slowed down and stopped upon meeting Piccolo. 

"You sensed it too, then?" Goku asked Vegeta and Piccolo. They both nodded. 

"Whatever it is, it isn't Frieza, not yet," Vegeta said. "But we should definitely go and investigate."

Goku nodded and the four of them sped towards Tokyo and the energy signature. 

"Well I'll be God Damned."

Goku motioned for Vegeta to be quiet, even though inwardly he had been saying the same thing. They had arrived at Hikawa Jinja. That didn't surprise them: they knew the Sailor Senshi had been training here. The power source wasn't coming from any of them, or even the Troopers: It was coming from the young girl in her school uniform. One look at her and Goku knew she had to be related to Touma. The four of them watched the training going on below them until Seiji called a break. He took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his face before stealing a glance upwards. 

"So are you going to come down and tell us why you've been hovering there for the last twenty minutes?" He called up. Goku grinned. For a while there, he had begun to think that Seiji was losing his touch. The four of them descended rapidly, though touching down extremely gently. Goku sighed. 

"Look, I won't beat around the bush. We all sensed a powerful energy signature coming from this site and came to investigate."

"And?" Ryo said, looking slightly put out. 

"And it's coming from her," Piccolo said, nodding in Krista's direction. Krista's eyes went wide and she backed away, waving her hands in front of her. 

"No, no, it's not me. You must have gotten me confused with Sailormoon or Chibimoon or someone!"

Piccolo shook his head. "Nope. We wouldn't have come if it were anyone else, we know their signatures. But yours is new to us. It's definitely you."

"But I've been training for a few weeks, why are you just now sensing it if it's me?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You probably have begun to reach your peak level today, which enabled us to sense it. Though, I personally think you can do better."

Krista raised a brow. Goku sighed. 

"I think Vegeta's offering to train you for the battle."

Touma shook his head at once. "No way. It's bad enough I've let her train with us here. I don't need her living off in the wilderness getting hurt and-"

"And growing stronger all the time," Gohan said softly. Touma faltered then fell silent. He seemed to think about it then sighed. 

"Krista, you'll be the one training. It's completely up to you."

Krista trembled a bit, but turned to Vegeta. "This will be hard." It was a statement more than it was a question. Vegeta nodded. 

"It will, but somehow I think you can handle it."

Krista looked from Vegeta to Touma and back again. Finally she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 

"I'll train with you."

"Now be sure to pack plenty of extra clothes…"

"Mia-"

"But perhaps they'll give you clothes when you get out there, but then again…"

"Mia-"

"And don't forget to write and let us know how you're doing, you know Touma is so scared for you…"

"M-Mia-"

"And, oh, Mako-chan's cookies! Can't forget those, she'll be devastated…"

"M-"

"And Ami-chan's books…and Rei-chan's scrolls…and-"

"MIA!!"

Mia stopped talking and looked up at Krista, surprised. Krista sighed and smiled, tucking everything into the sack and flinging it on her back. 

"I'll be just fine, Mia, really."

Mia smiled a little sadly. "I know, Krista-chan, but it's just I worry so much about your brother and he worries so much about you…"

Krista grinned, readjusting the arm braces she had on that strongly resembled A-ko's. 

"He's got nothing to worry about! I'm going to be with one of the Earth's Special Forces!"

Mia sighed. "Just…take care."

Krista hugged her. "Hey, who do you think I am? Uli?"

Mia smiled and opened the door for Krista. Krista took one last look around before sighing and stepping out of the room and walking down the stairs where Vegeta was waiting for her. 

"Ready to go?" he grunted. Krista nodded. Touma hugged her. 

"Be careful, squirt."

Krista grinned. "Try calling me that once I get back."

She squeezed him one last time then turned and walked out the door. Vegeta took her by the arm. 

"We'll fly. That alright with you?"

Krista nodded. "Just-" Vegeta took off, holding her by the arm and in a few seconds, the house by Mt. Fuji was no more than a mere speck behind her. The word "fine" was taken from her breath in a rush of wind, and she resigned herself to watching the scenery go by below her, however quickly. For the first time, she thought about what it was she was truly getting herself into. 

(Major editorial. Those of you who read my regular fics must be screaming in rage, especially you, Ami-chan. I know Touma seems a little sappy and wimpy, but may I say that I do not plan out my fics to any large degree. Do I have a place I'm going? Yes, there is somewhere I want to go with this fic, but all I have is a vague idea. I do not plan out the details, and that includes how the characters will react to each and every given situation. For some reason, I think Touma didn't reveal his feelings to any large degree when it was just him and Ami. But bring in Krista, and all of a sudden he has someone to worry about, someone younger and more vulnerable to protect and the floodgates open. It's brought out a side of him I never really knew he had, and if I have the chance, I'm going to try to prod this out of him next chance I get, but in the mean time…well, deal with it. We'll see if we can't bring him back to his cool, calm, slightly sarcastic self. But he's not going to be a major player much longer. Oops! Said too much!!

-Hoshiko Usagi) 


	3. The proposal...

life3

Ch. 3

Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track-don't know how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others.

Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do.

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright.

-Open your heart, yes, from Sonic Adventure. 

Krista gasped as the energy blast rushed by her as she barely dodged out of the way. She turned and, pulling all of her energy into ball form in her hands, aimed a blast at Vegeta who had, unfortunately, long gotten out of the way. She heard him laugh above her. 

"You've got to do better than that if you want to beat me, let alone Frieza!!"

She looked up in time to see a shower of energy raining down on her. Launching herself up into the air, she weaved in and out of the energy, coming up behind Vegeta. She brought her hands together and knocked him on the back of his head, sending him into the mountainside. He barreled in headfirst, drilling a very neat hole into the cliff side. She then hid behind the mountain, waiting for him to emerge. In a few seconds, Vegeta had indeed emerged and rose high, looking for her. He tried to sense her, but before he could she had launched a volley of blasts in his direction. He dodged them easily and came after her. The two of them skimmed along the ground as Vegeta tried to catch up to his apprentice. He finally called a halt and sat down to rest. Krista walked back over to join him and sat on a nearby rock. Vegeta wiped his brow and looked at her with some admiration and respect. 

"You're getting better kid. Much better. But better isn't good enough to beat Frieza."

Krista nodded. "I know. But we've still got a few months. I can get better in that time." Vegeta glanced at her.

"You'd be surprised how little time a few months is. And remember, I was once part of Frieza's force. If I know him, he's brushing up his troops in anticipation for us, if he isn't already bringing along the Ginyu force."

Krista stood. "Then what are we just sitting around here for? We've got training to do!"

It'd been so long since he'd had a truly good fight. 

Oh sure, the Ginyu were good for training-if one could tolerate their insufferable sense of "style". 

But a real, no-holds-barred fight? He sighed dejectedly. He hadn't seen one of those in far too long.

One of the many reasons why he had so readily volunteered for this mission to Earth. 

As Zarbon looked into the mirror over his sink in his quarters, he wondered again just how he had ended up here.

He wondered how he, the son of a nobleman, had ended up being spared by Frieza when his planet had been taken at a young age. How he had fought his way through the ranks to become number two in the organization. How he had even gotten to this point at all. 

His betrothed had been killed when his planet was taken, the rest of his species scattered amongst the galaxy. 

It wasn't that his life was in shambles, Gods no. He was just…he couldn't even describe the feeling. He sighed again and looked at his reflection. It was probably nothing a good fight couldn't fix. 

Not that he'd had a good fight in awhile…

Piccolo watched as Vegeta and his protégé battled each other. Even he, with his exacting standards had to be impressed. Krista had come a long way in the seven or so months since they'd first sensed her power. Piccolo didn't know whether to attribute this dramatic increase in skill and power to the teacher or the student. It was quite obvious Vegeta had worked hard with her; she'd developed some of his style. But it was equally obvious that Krista had a very good talent for fighting and bettering herself. There was a definite fem flare in her fighting. 

Indeed Krista had become more than a match for Vegeta. She was beating him out at every turn. For every blast he aimed at her, she had already begun to answer back with three. There was no doubt about it. 

"She's good," he said simply to Seiji, who was standing next to him. Seiji nodded, his face expressionless. Piccolo watched for a few moments them cracked a small smile. 

"She's very good."

Seiji grinned too. "Touma's going to be glad. We had no idea she was so capable…She's as good as any one of the Earth's Special Forces."

Piccolo nodded. "We know. We're going to ask her to join us as soon as this mess with Frieza's over."

Seiji glanced up at the Namek in surprise. "You're serious." It was a statement rather than a question. Piccolo nodded again. 

"If she'll accept."

Seiji grinned even wider. "I don't think that'll be a problem." He then turned serious. 

"When are we expecting Frieza?"

"Within the next 24 hours."

Seiji grunted. "Anytime now, you mean." Piccolo nodded. 

"Now is the time when we get to see just what everyone is made of."

"Now entering Earth's atmosphere."

Frieza grinned wickedly. "Excellent. Take us in."

"Aye, sir."

She sensed it so sharply that she actually stopped in mid-jump, causing her mentor who was chasing her to charge into her. 

"What is it?" he asked. Then his eyes widened and his lips settled into a fine line. 

"They're here."

It was a lineup of the worlds finest fighters. Apart from the Troopers, Senshi and Earth's Special Forces, there was Superman, the X-men, Iron Man, War Machine, The Inner Circle, as well as Sakura and Lee (Madison taping from behind a tree), a few strong Pocket-Monsters Trainers, A-ko and B-ko in her mecha suit and…well, I'm sure you get the picture. They waited in silence as the bright speck in the sky drew closer. Cero turned to Ryo. 

"You think we're all ready for them?"

Ryo grinned wryly. "We're as ready as we're ever going to be."

The bright speck became distinguishable as it sailed in closer and closer until they could see it for it's immense size. The ship touched down on extended claws, and the door slid open.

Vegeta bristled as the first one out was Kui. The fish-faced alien smiled cruelly. 

"Long time no see…ape."

Vegeta let out a low, threatening growl.

Dodoria was the next one off of the ship, his massive bulk making even the Blob give a small gulp. Krista stood steely-faced as alien after cruel alien stepped off of the ship. Some had blasters on their arms. Others, she rightly guessed, needn't have bothered. Then, she drew in a gasp, as did every female defender of Earth as Zarbon stepped off of the ship. He glanced around at the suddenly flushed faces and grinned. Nothing like a few good looks to throw off the ladies, he thought amusedly. 

Finally came Frieza, floating along in his vehicle.

He glanced around first at his own soldiers, then at the Earth's Defenders.

"Well," he drawled, smirking. "This is quite a welcome. Look, boys, they've even brought entertainment!" he said, his gaze wandering over the Sailor Senshi and B-ko. B-ko grit her teeth behind her mask but said nothing. Frieza turned to Vegeta, still smirking but with a glint of pure hatred in his eyes. 

"So nice to see you again Vegeta. Earth treating you well?"

"Better than you ever did," Vegeta replied shortly. Frieza laughed. 

"Indeed. We'll test that theory in a minute. Kui."

Kui stepped forward. "Yes, Master?"

"Tell them my demands."

Kui nodded then turned to the assembled group of defenders. 

"Master Frieza's commands are quite simple. He wants the Dragon Balls. Give them to him, and you'll all live. Refuse, and, well, there won't be an Earth left once My master gets a hold of it."

The soldiers behind him grinned. Supersailormoon stepped forward. 

"I think I speak for all of us assembled here when I say fuck off!"

Several of the defenders had to laugh, including Krista. Lee and Sakura, however, were looking scandalized. 

Frieza raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well in that case, I see no reason why we can't get started right here and now. But I'm up for a little sport. How about we pit one of your weaker opponents against one of my weaker soldiers? Kui!"

Kui, looking very sullen indeed, stepped forward. Jean immediately glanced towards Krista, but she could feel that she was much too strong. So she instead turned to Sakura. 

"You feel up to this?"

Sakura grinned. "Ready as I'll every be."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Cero yelled. 

Kui laughed as Sakura stepped forward. "You're pitting a child against me? Don't think I'll hesitate to kill her."

"Just fight!" she yelled, brandishing her Clow rod. She took out two cards and threw them into the air. 

"Fight and Power, Release and Dispel!" She brought her rod down on the two cards. "Fight and Power!!"

In a whirling rush of pink and blue, two forms emerged, both female. One was cute and little. The other, tough looking and very mean. Kui laughed again. 

"And what can these two things do?"

"I'll show you!" Sakura held up her wand, and aimed a heavy blow at Kui's head. Kui stood there, prepared to take a little tap to the skull. 

KA-POW! Kui was thrown backwards over the heads of his fellow soldiers into a nearby mountain. Blood was oozing from where he'd been hit. Sakura took out another card. 

"Fly card! Release and dispel! Fly card!" her staff bore wings and she flew over to where he had landed. She took out one last card. 

"Lightning card! Release and dispel! Lightning!"

Her rod cackling with electricity, she stood before Kui stone-faced. 

"You're going down," she whispered, and brought the rod hard upon Kui's head. Kui yelled out as he was electrocuted, and slumped all the way down to the ground, unconscious. Sakura took out her Fly card and flew back over to her fellow defenders. Frieza looked a little impressed. 

"Not bad. Not bad at all, even for a child. I see you've been training hard."

"Not bad for the 'weakest' fighter, eh?" Cero yelled out. Frieza frowned, and suddenly in a rush of wind, Cero was down.

"Cero!!" Sakura and Lee called out together, running over towards him. Sakura picked up his tiny body and gasped. 

"Cero's….dead."

"What??" Madison stepped out from behind the tree. Frieza smiled cruelly and before Vegeta could utter a word of warning, Frieza sent out three precision energy blasts and three human bodies slumped to the ground, dead. Goku turned to Frieza. 

"Monster! Killing three children with their backs turned!"

Frieza grinned. "They knew what they were getting into. The Dragon Balls?"

Rajura's lips settled into a very fine line. As infuriated as he was with Frieza, he knew it would do no good to go charging at him or he'd end up like the young Cardcaptors. He, instead, turned to the mutants. 

"I believe it's your turn?"

Wolverine grinned and bared his bone claws. "Bring it on."

Frieza nodded and several of the soldiers with blasters on their arms stepped forward. One of them took aim at Shadowcat and fired, and was immensely surprised when the beam passed harmlessly through her. She grinned. 

"Fooled ya!" and aimed a very good scissors kick at him, sending him crashing to the ground. Cyclops was blasting away, first destroying the soldier's blasters then going after them bodily, while Wolverine went on a no-holds-barred attacking spree. Nightcrawler began popping in and out of various soldiers, drawing their fire until he had them being shot down by themselves. Frieza frowned and again intervened, sending out an energy blast. Jean, catching wind of it a second earlier, threw up a force field around as many of teammates as she could, shielding most of the mutants from the blast. However, the White Queen, Husk, Iceman and Spyke weren't so lucky. Rogue screamed as her friends' lifeless bodies slumped to the ground. Frieza tsked. 

"Should have been more careful."

Rogue, half blinded by tears, had taken off both of her gloves. "You want us??" she screamed, lunging at him. "Come and get me!"

Dodoria jumped in front of her and grabbed her wrist. He yelled out in pain as his memories and abilities were sucked from him into her. He wrenched away and fell to his knees, panting. Rogue's eyes glowed with Dodoria's power as she aimed a blast at him to finish him off. He launched himself into the air and she followed him, heedless of her teammates' calls. The two of them then proceeded to battle it out, Rogue and Dodoria matching each other blow for blow. 

Frieza frowned. "Dodoria, come down here at once!" 

Both Rogue and Dodoria froze, and they both descended. Rogue, after a moment's hesitation, turned and walked back to her teammates. Vegeta glanced at the young teen southern belle. That was quite a mutant ability she had there. Quite useful, which was why Vegeta was sure he'd be defending her from Frieza before this was all over. Frieza was no longer smiling. 

"It's time to really start this fight. Men!"

Zarbon, Dodoria, and a few others stepped forward. Goku stepped forward-or tried to but was held back. 

"Goku," Krillin said softly. "You're the strongest we have. Don't fight yet, save yourself for Frieza. Piccolo, Vegeta and I will go."

"No," Krista said. "I'll go instead of you, Krillin. At least I can be wished back."

Krillin thought about it, nodded and stepped back. Zarbon grinned. 

"A little girl? You insult us."

Krista snarled. "Shut up and fight, bastard."

Zarbon grinned wider. "And she's got spirit! Ready men!"

Frieza smiled. "Attack!"

Krista was in no way surprised when Zarbon headed right for her. After their little banter, she was sure he was going to see if she had the gall to actually be as strong as she thought she was. As they began to fight each other, Krista realized with a start that she still had much more training to do. Fighting Zarbon was much different than fighting Vegeta- at least she'd gotten to know how Vegeta moved, his habits. Zarbon had a completely different style. But that didn't mean that she wasn't a match for him. She saw his face begin to contort with concentration as he found his opponent much tougher than he'd originally given her credit for. The two of them rebounded off of each other, panting ever so slightly. Zarbon grinned. 

"You're good. Better than I thought you'd be. Are you this good in other areas too?"

Krista flushed and aimed a series of attacks at him which were easily avoided. Zarbon laughed. 

"Strike a nerve, did I? I'll ask Master Frieza to take you captive. Then we'll see how 'good' you are."

"Go to hell, mother fucker!" Krista yelled, coming at him head on. The two began to battle it out once again. 

He watched especially the battle between the girl and Zarbon with acute interest. She was very good. SO good, in fact, that she need not be killed. He smirked as he heard the exchange between them. She'd be very useful. In fact, he liked Zarbon's idea, and a proposal formed in his mind. He'd call another halt in a few minutes, and tell her what he had in mind. He'd make it an offer she wouldn't be able to refuse.

Vegeta heard Krista's words, and grinned even though he himself was busy. She'd certainly developed a backbone since he'd taken her on as his protégé. Now, however, he had to concentrate on beating the living you-know-what out of his opponent. Everyone in the air froze, however, as Frieza once again called a halt. Everyone descended, growing tired of Frieza's games. He turned to Krista. 

"You. I have a proposition for you."

Krista sneered. "What?"

"If you come with us, I'll leave right now. No dragon balls, no more casualties. Just you. And I'll leave Earth alone for as long as I live. What do you say?"

Krista was stunned. He was putting the fate of the Earth in her hands, and he knew it. If she gave in, she'd be giving herself to this…this…well, she didn't want to think about it. If she refused, he'd continue to destroy the Earth. She looked about for some help, but obviously no one had prepared for this: on every face was an expression just as stunned and confused as her. She peered at Frieza. 

"How do I know you will hold true to your promise?"

Frieza grinned. "I swear it by my very blood."

She heard Vegeta gasp. "He's serious…" he muttered. Great. She sighed. What real choice did she have? Go with Frieza or stay and watch everyone…her friends, her family…die one by one. And then still be taken captive anyway. She hung her head, in defeat, then looked back at her brother, tears in her eyes. He blinked. She wouldn't….

"Deal."

"NO!" Touma screamed, lunging for her, but the rest of the Troopers held him back. 

"It's for the best, Touma!"

"She's doing it for you!"

Touma, tears in his eyes, fought against his teammates for all he was worth, prompting the Sailorsenshi to hold him back as well. Frieza grinned and nodded to Zarbon, who took Krista by the arm and marched her into the ship without so much as a backwards glance. Frieza laughed at Touma, who was still struggling against his friends. 

"Looks as if she's chosen. Best be off now, wouldn't want her to think I'd gone back on my word."

He nodded to the others, who all marched into the ship. Frieza entered and the doors closed. The still stunned defenders looked on helplessly as one of their own vanished into space. 


	4. Interlude

Interlude

Interlude

Log rolls down stairs, rolls over in pairs,

Rolls over your neighbor's dog,

Works great for a snack,

It fits on your back,

It's Log, Log, Log. 

It's Log, Log, it's big, it's heavy, it's wood.

It's Log, Log, it's better than bad, it's good!

-Log Commercial, Ren & Stimpy show.

Oh my god, what have I done??

I've given up my freedom, myself to these beings

To save a planet of horrid people.

To save the murderers, the rapists, the thieves and abusers of the world. 

I've given up myself to him, all for the terrorists and the corporate spenders

That inhabit our abysmal little planet.

I'll never get to see the dolphins jumping out of the clear blue ocean again,

Never be able to hear the sparrow's song again. 

I'll never be able to dance among the falling cherry blossoms in late spring,

Never spend a night in the ice cream parlor with my friends.

I'll never know my true love,

Never ride on Whiteblaze again.

I'll never find out who the last two senshi are,

Never see Uli grow up into a handsome young man.

I'll never see Usagi and Mamoru get married…

Never see Chibiusa grow up from an infant.

Never see Crystal Tokyo,

Never see my brother again…

Never find out what happens after the Goblet of Fire!

Wait…I didn't give myself up for the evil people of the world…

But for the good, the innocent.

The small infant, who will now get to enjoy life,

The wildlife that will now continue to thrive,

The future generations who will make Earth so much a better place to live…

I gave myself up to these people for my planet,

And all the good that's there,

In hopes that I've now given the good a chance to stomp out the bad.

I hope….


	5. The duty...

life4

Ch. 4

Day and Night,

Night and Day,

Still going your lonely way.

-Jubei-chan, Secret of the lovely eye-patch theme.

She gasped as she was shoved roughly into a quarters by the one named Zarbon. 

"This is where you'll be sleeping until we get back to the planet Frieza," he said shortly. He grinned. "I daresay the men back home will be very happy to see you."

Krista flushed again, but said nothing. Zarbon considered her. 

"We may have to get a uniform custom made for you."

"Uniform?" Krista asked in amazement. Zarbon nodded. 

"Of course. You didn't think you were going to wear that flimsy thing, did you?" he asked, pointing to her orange jumper. He glanced up at the shift monitor. 

"I've got to go. Ask a crewman for the way to the mess hall if you get hungry." He grinned again. "Like it or not, you're one of us, now."

And with that, he left her in her new quarters. Krista looked around the rather barren space, flung herself down on the bed and cried. 

Ami knew that nothing she could say or do would ever cheer up Touma completely. 

His worst fear had come true. Krista was gone, taken by Frieza. It had happened so fast, and so unexpectedly, that everyone had been powerless to stop it. Once Touma had realized it, it had been far too late. She'd already agreed, and Krista never went back on her word. 

Still, Ami sat on the couch and hugged Touma, who seemed to be at this moment drained of all emotion. His arms were around her, but they didn't tighten, or loosen. The grip remained somewhat limp. 

Vegeta, too, seemed to be in a state of shock. Ami was sure that Vegeta had come to care for her quite a bit. She'd seen it every time he looked at her; she was more than just a girl, or a student to him. He'd lost someone special, too. She sighed and sent up a silent prayer to the creator that she be watched over. 

She didn't know she had fallen asleep. She was awoken by the return of Zarbon. He looked up from her closet. 

"Oh, so you are awake. I thought you might wish to have your uniform. We've had it a little…altered for you." He grinned. "I hope it's sufficient." He held it up and Krista gasped. The breastplate of the uniform had been molded so as to fit her female figure from the collarbone down to the waist. Zarbon smirked. 

"I also tried to have you show off those long legs of yours, but Master Frieza thought you'd be more comfortable in this," he said, holding up what looked like a pair of black tights. She saw boots and gloves stashed just inside the closet in an alcove. Zarbon set everything on a shelf. 

"You'll want to change before you go out. I assume you're hungry."

Krista blinked. She hadn't realized it, but she was starving. Zarbon grinned again. 

"I'll be in the mess myself. Come by once you suit up…Cadet."

He left. Krista considered. She'd agreed to come along, she might as well do the thing properly, right? She began to change her clothes. 

The fit of the breastplate made her wonder if she hadn't been measured in her sleep, it was so accurate. She pulled on the gloves and boots, marveling again at the fit-she was sure many soldiers weren't nearly as small as her. As an afterthought, she pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail, a few wisps of hair escaping to frame her face. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of her quarters. 

She looked to her right, then her left. She shrugged and headed to her left, intending to ask the first crewman she came across where the mess hall was. The first person she bumped into, however, was Frieza. She startled and began to bow, then salute, and finally fell to one knee with her head bowed. Frieza laughed. 

"A salute will do, Cadet. Where are you headed?"

"I'm headed to the mess hall…sir" she added a little belatedly. Frieza nodded. 

"In that case, I'm afraid it's in the other direction. At the end of this corridor, make a right. Go straight, you'll see it."

Krista started to bow, then saluted. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

She turned and began to walk the other way when another few words from Frieza made her stop. 

"Let me know if anyone is a problem. Zarbon has been assigned to protect you."

Krista's eyes widened. That pompous blowhard was her PROTECTOR? She turned and saluted again. "Yes sir," she said with much less emphasis. She took the directions Frieza had given her to the mess hall. When she appeared in the doorway, she saw more races and beings than she'd known ever existed. The babble of talk that had been consistent moments before her arrival died away at once when she stepped through the threshold. Then it picked up again with hearty laughs, nudges and winks thrown into every other statement. She wandered nervously over to the mess counter. 

"Uh…what do you have?"

The lunch clerk grinned and rattled off a list of foods that made Krista wish she'd thought enough to bring Mako-chan with her. She sighed. 

"Give me…whatever you have that's closest to a soup."

This the clerk did, and Krista settled into a corner of the hall by herself to try and enjoy her meal. She sat so she could see everyone, her back almost flush up against the wall. She watched as glances , looks and the stares were thrown in her direction. She paled as a group of beings started toward her. She looked around desperately for Zarbon, but she could not distinguish his face from so many other unfamiliar ones. The four or five beings sat at her table and smiled. One extended his hand.

"I'm Musquo," he said by way of greeting. Krista considered the cat-faced being. She finally shook his hand-or paw, as it turned out. 

"Hajishitemashite," she said. "I'm Krista."

Musquo nodded. "We know. Word travels fast aboard a ship. You gave up yourself for your planet?"

Krista nodded. The orange being with bright red hair next to him nodded. "Good move," it said in a deep voice. "Master Frieza always calls a being's bluff. So, I assume you're e cadet?"

Krista nodded again, still trying to work up the nerve to taste her meal. The being grinned. 

"I'm a sergeant, I'm right above you. Do you know what your detail is yet?"

Krista shook her head. Musquo grinned. "Zarbon said you were quite the tough talker. What's the matter?"

Krista smiled. She was beginning to like these guys. 

"I'm just trying to get up the courage to taste this…whatever it is."

Musquo wrinkled his feline nose. "Ugh. That stuff is poison. I'll go get you something you may enjoy." He stood and walked over to the counter. The orange-skinned being held out his hand. 

"I'm Mere, by the way. Like I was about to say, there are several details you can be assigned to. I'm on medical myself. It's an interesting field, if you're interested."

Krista grinned. "I bet. My brother's girlfriend wants to be a doctor. I'd be one too if I were smart enough."

Mere shrugged. "It's not so hard. It's learning everyone's physiology that's the problem."

Musquo returned with a plate filled with something that looked like a cross between french fries and sushi, with a dash of wasabi mixed in. It smelled awful. Musquo grinned. 

"Best food on the ship. Try some."

Krista, grimacing a bit, picked up a piece and bravely stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a second, then swallowed and grinned. 

"This is great!" she said enthusiastically. Musquo nodded again. 

"Like I said, best food on the ship."

When she arrived back at her quarters, a piece of paper had been shoved under her door. She had been assigned bridge detail. Her Commanding officer would be Major…Musquo?? He was a Major?? She blinked. She note told her to be on the bridge at the start of the next shift. Mere had taught her how to read the shift monitor. It was almost time for her to report. She stepped out the door and saw another being scurrying up the corridor. 

"Excuse me, sir," she said. "But which way is the bridge?"

The being stopped and gave her directions. She thanked it and headed to the bridge. She arrived just as her shift was beginning, and was encountered immediately by Musquo. He grinned. 

"Welcome, cadet. I am your commanding officer. From here on in, you will answer to me and any one above me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She said. Musquo nodded. 

"You will be working helm on the ship, and once we get back home, you will work tactical. Take your post." He pointed to a console in the front of the bridge in front of a giant viewscreen. She took her post, glancing out of the corners of her eyes as she did so. She gasped. Both Frieza and Zarbon were on the bridge, along with the being Rogue had fought known as Dodoria. Zarbon smirked as she took her post. She sat next to a light blue being that looked like a human, except for the ears poking out of it's pink hair. It glanced at her. 

"First day?"

Krista nodded. It smiled, revealing several rows of very sharp teeth. 

"I'll help you, it's not too hard once you get the hang of it."

Krista spent the next two hours learning to get the hang of the helm. It was easy as they encountered nothing during that time. Finally, when Kuao (the name of Krista's partner) was sure Krista had it, he returned his full attention to his own readings while Krista studied hers. Because their course had been locked in, she wouldn't be required to make any course corrections. She was just checking up on the vital systems when a soldier came onto the bridge with a report. Frieza looked at it and frowned. 

"All stop," he commanded the helm. Kuao and Krista hastened to obey. Both swiveled in their chairs, awaiting further instructions.

"At ease. Zarbon, you have the bridge. Dodoria, with me."

Frieza strode off the bridge. Krista turned back to checking vital systems when she felt someone hovering above her. The green braid that fell just into her line of view told her it was Zarbon. 

She could almost see him grinning, even though she kept her eyes glued to the panel. 

"Not bad so far, cadet," he murmured in her ear. "But we'll see how you do once we get back to the planet Frieza." He chuckled softly. "I think Captain Ginyu will be _very _pleased to see you."

She bit her lip to refrain from slipping in a choice phrase or two. She murmured something in Japanese and kept on working. Zarbon, already getting the gist of it, chuckled again and stood up straight and walked back over to his chair on the bridge. A few minutes later, Frieza strode back in. 

"Helm. Resume course."

"Aye, sir," Kuao and Krista said in unison as they resumed course. Kuao smiled at Krista again. 

"You're really getting the hang of this. It took me several days to figure it out. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Krista flushed a bit. 

"Maybe it's the shock of being thrust into this situation so suddenly. I learn things quicker."

She and Kuao laughed at this. 

Five and a half hours later, boredom and fatigue were beginning to take their toll. They'd encountered nothing in Krista's entire time on the bridge, and her shift was about to end. She checked again that there were no disturbances when a flashing light caught her eye. Kuao saw it as well. 

"Sir?" he said. "I'm receiving a report of a fire on deck five. Heavy casualties."

Frieza ordered an all stop again, this time opting to take Zarbon with him from the bridge, leaving Dodoria in charge. Dodoria wandered around the stations, checking up on everybody. When he reached Helm, he, too, leaned over Krista, giving her the oppressive feeling that she was about to be squashed by a skyscraper. 

Dodoria reached over her shoulder and tapped a few buttons on the display, his arm pressed heavily against her chest as he worked. She ignored it until he began to withdraw his hand and gave one breast a quick squeeze before walking back to his chair. Krista sat, frozen. Her commanding officer hadn't…he couldn't have…

She looked up as Zarbon and Frieza returned. She looked at her display to see that the fire had been taken care of, and that she was receiving no more reports of injuries. She and Kuao once again resumed course. When her shift ended. She stood up and walked rather stiffly off of the bridge. She headed to her quarters, where she sat on her bed in some confusion. 

Maybe it was a sign of superiority, or something. She'd misread it because on her planet, it meant something different.

She was turning over the possibilities in her mind when a bell chimed. 

"Who is it?" she called out. 

"Musquo," came a voice. "Can I come in, Krista?"

Krista got up and pressed a button next to her door. It hissed open and Musquo stepped in. 

"So how was your first day?"

"Fine," Krista said cheerfully. She decided not to tell him about what Dodoria had done. Musquo seemed pleased. 

"I'm glad. Zarbon said he was very impressed with the way you handled the Helm on your first day."

Krista flushed. Musquo smiled. 

"I'm going down to the Rec. Hall. We have a few games down there, I can teach you how to play."

Krista stood. 

"I'm there."

"So let me get this straight," Mere said, confused. "In this story, there is a game played on flying objects called broomsticks called _Quidditch_, and this main character-what did you say his name was?"

Krista smiled. "Harry Potter."

"Right Harry potter…is one of the best?"

Krista nodded. She'd been trying for the past hour to explain Harry Potter to Mere. He'd been doing fine until she'd gotten to Quidditch. Musquo and Kuao chuckled. 

"I imagine it's not something you can understand unless you read the stories.", Kuao said amusedly. Krista nodded. 

"Most humans have trouble with the concept as well, Mere. It's alright."

As they were laughing over this, Zarbon quietly strode up. Musquo blinked and saluted. 

"Sir!"

Everyone followed suit. Zarbon grinned. 

"At ease, troops. I was wondering if I could have a word or two with our new cadet."

Krista paled, but stood and went over to a vacant corner in the hall. Zarbon grinned again. 

"I'm quite impressed. I'm sure your commanding officer told you."

"He did, sir," Krista said softly. 

Zarbon nodded. "I've also been made your protector. Gifted fighter or not, you may not be able to compare to some of our troops back at our home base. So if you have any trouble with anyone, seriously, let me know."

Krista wondered whether to tell about what Dodoria had done. She then decided against it. Ratting out a commanding officer was no way to start a career. 

She smiled as politely as she could. 

"There's been nothing _for_ me to report, sir."

Zarbon seemed satisfied with that. HE stood, prompting Krista to do so as well. 

"Then you're dismissed, cadet."


	6. The problem...

life5

Ch. 5

Wish I could believe,

That you cared for me that way.

Mirror, mirror speak to me,

In the night.

-Opening song, Key the metal Idol.

She awoke the next morning without opening her eyes. 

"It was all a dream," she whispered gleefully. "I dreamed that I'd been dragged into space to serve on a ship heading for a distant planet I've never heard of."

The bed she was sleeping on gave a horrible jolt and her eyes shot open. She was still on the ship and at the moment it seemed to be having a rough time. She glanced at the shift monitor. She was due on the bridge in about twenty minutes. She pulled on her uniform and began to hurry toward the bridge. She bumped into Zarbon on the way. He looked haggard, as if he'd just been awakened himself. He gave her a curt nod and ushered her to the bridge. She took her post even as Zarbon relieved Dodoria, who had been commanding. She realized with a start that Frieza wasn't around. She also realized that Kuao wasn't beside her. That was short-lived, however, as she saw Kuao rush in and take his post. The two of them began frantically working the panels. 

She gasped at what she saw. "Sir…three Shi'ar battle cruisers starboard."

Zarbon blinked at her, then at the screen. 

"View."

She pressed a few buttons, bringing the three silver cruisers on screen. She heard Zarbon say something in his own tongue, something so bad that her translator couldn't put it into Japanese. She turned as Frieza strode in, looking very put out indeed. She saw Musquo sneak in behind him and take up his post. 

"Report!" Frieza snapped. Dodoria sighed. 

"We were passing through a sector when we were bombarded with fire from the Shi'ar."

A beeping at her console made Krista swivel back around and take notice. 

"Sir," she said a little hesitantly. "I believe they're hailing us."

Frieza frowned. "Let's hear it."

She pressed another few buttons and an image of the Empress Lilandra appeared larger-than-life on the viewscreen. 

"Surrender yourself and your ship," she stated simply. Frieza smirked.

"Your _Eminence_," he said, spitting out the word with all the sarcasm and venom he could muster. "I do believe you are outgunned. Or would you like me to send my Ginyu Force out?"

As a piece of bluff, it wasn't very effective. Lilandra paled but stood her ground. 

"We will send Gladiator out to meet them."

Frieza laughed out loud.

"In that case, perhaps I should meet him instead. Unless you wish to let us continue peacefully to where we were going."

Lilandra scoffed. "Peaceful? You? It's oxymoronic."

Frieza's features turned very ugly. "Either you back off, or I will _make _you."

Lilandra's lips settled into a fine line and the view disappeared. Krista checked her sensors and almost laughed with relief. 

"They're moving away," she announced. Frieza sighed and sat in his chair. 

"Resume course," he said, half amused and half weary. 

Zarbon walked over to her station. 

"How did you know they were Shi'ar?" he asked softly. Krista smiled.

"I _did _train with the X-men. They know Lilandra quite well. I learned to recognize a Shi'ar cruiser when I saw one."

Zarbon smiled. "You're doing a good job of impressing me, cadet."

"Our duty is but to serve," she said, quoting an old poem. Zarbon ginned and patted her gently on the shoulder before resuming his station.

She turned to Kuao. 

"Mornings aren't always this rough, are they?"

Kuao chuckled. "Not unless we're flying through a particularly hostile region of space," he said good-naturedly. His hair was disheveled, but he looked none the worse for the wear. 

"Things should be smooth for the rest of the trip."

"I certainly hope so," she said, slightly adjusting their course. "I don't wish to become used to being tossed out of my bed each morning."

Kuao laughed. 

He watched her. And he grinned, his predatory nature coming to the full fore. She was quite the tasty little morsel. And he was going to make sure that he had the first taste. After all, he _was_ one of the highest-ranking officers in the organization. Who was going to stop him? Certainly not she, she wasn't nearly a match for him. 

And he seriously doubted if any being on the ship would stop him if they caught him. 

Hell, they might even join in. 

"Okay," Mere said. He was determined to understand Quidditch. "There are four balls: A Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Snitch. Is that right?"

Krista nodded, grinning. Mere went on. 

"There are seven players to each team. Three Chasers, who use the Quaffle to score, two Beaters, who keep the Bludgers from hitting their team members, a keeper, who guards the goalposts, and a Seeker, who goes after the Snitch?"

Krista clapped. "You've got it!!"

Mere whistled. "One human came up with all that. They ought to be given a prize."

Krista grinned. "Now that we've finally gotten Quidditch out of the way, I've got to tell you about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Mere raised a brow and Krista laughed. She went on explaining about You-Know-Who("It's Voldemort!" "Harry, don' say th' name! This ain' even yeh fic!"), not noticing a certain second-in-command staring at her. Zarbon sighed. Something in him had twisted out of shape when he'd first gotten to know Krista. Even now, there were several warring emotions within him. 

One was lustful, determined to use Krista only for her body. One was professional, reminding him that he was, in fact, her protector. He grudgingly admitted that admiration and respect resided in him as well, her obvious talents as a fighter and a soldier were obvious. But there was one emotion he refused to identify, to even acknowledge. Because if he acknowledged it, then he'd have to change a lot about himself. And right now, he just didn't feel like going through the trouble. It was easier to push it down and sit on it. He glanced over at his counterpart, Dodoria. He smiled as he saw that Dodoria was staring at the new cadet as well. He followed Dodoria's gaze as the pink officer let his eyes wander up and down every curve in Krista's body. 

"Quite the looker, isn't she, that one?" Dodoria said suddenly. Zarbon laughed outright.

"Quite. But don't forget she's a very powerful warrior. I wouldn't even pat her on the shoulder without her consent. I'd rather not end up in the infirmary, if you know what I mean."

Dodoria chuckled. "I know," he said. "But that's only power level. Physically, she can't compare."

Zarbon frowned. "What relevance is that?"

Dodoria only smiled and took another sip of his drink. He sighed. 

"I heard that that blunderer Ginyu is holding another open audition. More like a circus if you ask me. I don't know why Lord Frieza puts up with it."

Zarbon nodded in agreement, but he hadn't missed the fact that Dodoria had changed the subject. He knew Zarbon was her protector. There was no way he could possibly be thinking of…

He made an internal note to keep a very close eye on both Krista and Dodoria.

Frieza debated in his mind the wealth of problems he was bound to face.

There was a reason he normally did not employ women in his organization. But to pass up this opportunity would have been altogether foolish of him. She simply had too much potential. And as much as he would like to simply leave her to chance, there was something in him that wouldn't let him; something in him that told him to protect this girl from the other soldiers. He sighed. That damned conscience again, he thought he'd gotten rid of that long ago. No matter. He'd just decided. She was on her own, save Zarbon. From what he'd seen, she could handle most anything that came her way. 

Anything else, well, that's exactly what Zarbon was for. 

Krista sighed as she slipped out of her uniform. She was being given the next day off, something she was eternally grateful for. She searched through her wardrobe and came up with the jumper she'd been wearing when she first came aboard. She smiled and laid it across the chair in her room. She'd wear it tomorrow. Who knew, maybe she'd even get some actual training in. Not that it'd be the same…not without being able to go to her friends and family and tell them what accomplishes she'd made…

She shook her head and blinked back the tears that had almost fell. She wouldn't feel sorry for herself. Not here, and not now. She'd made her choice and now she had to live with it. She glanced up at the shift monitor and was startled at how late it was. She sighed wearily and slipped into her bed. She'd kept the room dark, because she was far too tired to deal with the bright lights. She realized her mistake, however, when a soft sound jostled her out of her light sleep. It was the sound of someone breathing. 

Zarbon was on his way to Krista's quarters. Somehow or another, he couldn't quell the feeling that Dodoria meant to do something to her, and it bothered him. He'd tell her to be careful around Dodoria, and he'd do the rest. He sighed wearily as he reached her door. He was working far too much. He had raised his hand to ring the chime when a thud resounded from within the room. Frowning, he rang the chime. No answer. He rang it again. He ordered the computer to override the locking mechanism, giving his authorization code. The door hissed open and Zarbon found himself facing a scene of utter chaos. The room was nearly destroyed, pieces of furniture either shoved aside or in pieces about the room. The first thing he saw was Dodoria in a bent position, his back was still to the door. He thought vaguely that he might have gone to the wrong quarters until he saw Krista, hands up defending herself as Dodoria ripped every ounce of clothing from her. Zarbon's face pulled into a snarl and he aimed a blast for Dodoria's back, blasting him over Krista's head and into the wall. He called for backup and for Frieza before kneeling beside Krista and examining her with hands that were so gentle he surprised himself. He felt Krista trembling as he checked for any wounds on her. He found a cut on her face, his eyes conveying the question to her. She managed to answer him, though she could not hide the quaver from her voice. 

"He hit me across the face when I first tried to blast him…" She trailed off as she looked up and saw Frieza standing in the doorway. She gasped, and unconsciously shrunk back. Frieza stepped into the room, his eyes conveying full fury. He aimed a finger in Krista's direction, and Krista closed her eyes waiting for the blast, but it never came. Looking behind her, she saw that Frieza had actually been aiming for Dodoria, whose body had now been reduced to a few thin wisps of smoke. 

She sat, curled up and trembling, in the middle of the floor. She looked up in surprise as something was draped across her-the sheet from her mangled bed. She pulled it around her gratefully and tried to stand, only to find that her legs couldn't support her weight. She fell to her knees, and stayed there like that for a few moments before she was picked up by Zarbon and taken to the infirmary.


	7. The new beginning....

life6

Ch. 6

Love was out to get me,

That's the way it seemed.

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

-I'm a believer, from Shrek

"At least we know now she's loyal to the officers," Zarbon said sometime later to Frieza. Frieza frowned. 

"Yes, but at such a cost?" He sighed. "At least your instincts were right on."

"I should have pressed her to tell me what was wrong from the beginning," Zarbon sighed. "I knew something was wrong…"

"Dodoria's gone now, anyway," Frieza said. "Time to find a replacement. What a bother."

Zarbon said his goodnights and headed to his own room. They were nearing home, now, and he'd have to have his wits about him to explain to the other men what had happened to Dodoria…and why they'd come back without the Dragon Balls.

He hadn't fully understood it himself at the time. But orders were orders, and insubordination wasn't the way to get on Frieza's good side. 

He looked in surprise as he stopped. He thought he'd been heading to his quarters. So why was he in front of the infirmary? He shrugged. Might as well pay the newly appointed Sergeant a visit. He entered and frowned, catching sight of her immediately. She was pale, laying on a stretcher. Because no physical damage had been done, she did not require a healing tank, though the doctor had wanted to keep her around for observation. One glance at her and Zarbon knew she had been crying. Somehow that disturbed him. It always disturbed him to know that a grown woman had been crying. Not that Krista was grown yet, but still…

He sighed and walked over to her. Though she hadn't made any movement, he knew that she'd seen him come in and that he was now standing over her. 

"Hello, Sergeant," he said softly. Krista's eyes flew open. 

"What?"

"Because of the loyalty you showed Frieza, even if it was a little misguided, in trying to protect his status as an officer, Lord Frieza has seen fit to promote you. Congratulations." 

Krista was silent. Zarbon cleared his throat uncomfortably and went on. "He's also given you a full week off," he added. "And I'm sorry about the things I said earlier.." he said, guilt seeping into his voice for the first time. "Had I known that Dodoria would take it so seriously, I would never…" he sighed again, and turned to leave. 

__

Would never have what? A voice said in his mind. He whirled around to face her, eyes wide in shock. Krista's eyes were looking at him pleadingly. 

__

I would never have said anything to that effect, he thought. _Please, forgive me for it. And I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again._ Where had that come from? But he knew he meant it. He'd never let anyone hurt her ever again. Krista actually smiled. 

__

You're forgiven. A facsimile of laughter filled his mind, and he knew it was Krista's, even as he realized that he'd never heard her laugh out loud before. _Tell Lord Frieza that I'm grateful for the promotion. _

I will, Sergeant. Rest now. You'll want to enjoy your time off.

That laughter filled his mind again and then she was gone, and Zarbon could see that she'd gone to sleep. 

Feeling oddly lonely now that she was no longer in his mind, he turned and walked to his quarters.

"Nichiyoubi wa hitori no hi,

Peach Pie wo, yaita ato…"

Zarbon could hear her singing through the door. He smiled unconsciously. She could really sing. She must have turned her translator off, though, because he couldn't understand the foreign words. 

"Sentakumono hosu you ni

shinkokyuu de nesobetta.

Furueru mune ni te wo ate,

Miageru, aosugiru sora."*

A little loathe to bring this impromptu concert to an end, he rang her door chime. The singing abruptly stopped, and Krista appeared at the door. When she saw who it was, a shadow of a smile passed over her features. 

"Commander. Come on in."

Zarbon stepped in and raised a brow. 

The walls were plastered with drawings-very well done drawings-of different people, different animals. 

He recognized one picture as a group of defenders who had been on earth, some of the few women to show up. The only thing that gave them away was the short skirts of their uniforms, he thought to himself. He turned to another picture, of a yellow animal with red spots on it's cheeks, and a striped back. 

__

Pikachu, the word floated into his mind. He raised a brow towards Krista, who smiled. _It's a Pikachu, a pocket monster._ At once his mind was filled with a memory that wasn't his:

__

He was running through the forest towards the lake, trying to out-run his big brother. He tripped and fell, his long blue hair draping over his face. When he picked himself up, he was face to face with a real, live Pikachu! He smiled. 

"Hello, Pikachu," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

He reached out to pet it, but a small jolt of electricity jumping from the Pikachu's electric sacs in it's cheeks made him think otherwise. He stood, heard Touma calling him. He turned and began to run back towards Touma, looking over his shoulder one last time at the mouse-like pocket monster…

Zarbon blinked. "How did you do that?"

"I'm what's called a mutant," Krista said softly. "That means I have powers not many other humans have."

"That's quite a gift," Zarbon said admiringly. 

"More like a curse," she said softly. "Mutants are persecuted by other humans on earth." She shook her head and smiled brightly, dispelling the cloud of gloom that had seemed to settle over her in those few moments. "But we're not on Earth, are we? What did you come for, sir?"

"I came to make sure you were all right. You go back on duty tomorrow."

"Don't I know it," she said, sighing. "But I suppose I've got to go back sometime."

"I think you'll find the bridge a much friendlier place now," Zarbon said. Krista smiled and nodded. 

"I'm sure I will."

Zarbon turned and left. As the door closed behind him, he was sure he heard 

" Ai suru hito no namae wo

chiisai yonde mita

yasashiku yasashiku…"

"There she is…"

Jeice chuckled coldly. Word had arrived far before the ship that Lord Frieza had taken a woman on board. Jeice hadn't believed it for a moment, but now he saw her with his own eyes…

She looked scared. That wasn't unusual, he thought to himself amusedly. Cadets always looked scared. Some didn't survive. He turned to Guido. 

Think Zarbon's put her through the wringer yet?" he asked. Guido shrugged, blinking all four eyes. 

"Hard to say," he said, looking closely at Zarbon. "Might have, might not have."

"In any case," Burter put in. "We'll be sure to introduce her, won't we men?" He grinned. 

__

The men are all staring at me…

Zarbon smiled a little. _That's because they're not used to seeing a woman in uniform. Most of them won't hurt you._

****

Most of them??

A sigh entered her mind. _Some are like Dodoria…but I did make a promise to you, did I not? Don't worry…_Zarbon mentally directed her attention to a specific group of men sitting together. _They are the ones to worry about. They're the Ginyu Force, the strongest we have here. They're all a match for Lord Frieza himself, and they tend to "rule the roost" if you will. Of course, their captain, _Here, Zarbon highlighted a tall man standing in the corner. _Captain Ginyu is the most dangerous one. Though, judging from the way you fought me, that may have just changed._ Zarbon did not bother hiding his amusement from his thoughts. Krista wasn't sure if it was amusement regarding the Captain or herself. Krista flushed, which only added to the men's amusement. 

__

I'm not that good…

If Lord Frieza saw fit to take you with us, rather than kill you, then rest assured, you are _that good._

She walked with Zarbon to her new, permanent quarters. Zarbon smiled. Krista realized that it was truly the first time Zarbon had actually smiled at her, not smirked.

"Here is your permanent quarters, where you will be residing during your career here. You _are _allowed to decorate according to your own liking, you know," he added, grinning. 

He turned and walked to the door. "By the way, Sergeant," he added over his shoulder. "There's no backing out now."

He left. Krista looked around her (much more spacious) quarters and suddenly paled. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

To Be Continued…

(Yes, there is another fic to come. Don't worry, it's summer. It'll be up quite soon. Read and Review please, pretty please, por favor, sil vous plait, onegai!)

*The opening song for Video Girl Ai. Great show, great OAV. Get it if you can.


End file.
